Tarzan, le cowboy et la créature d'Avatar !
by Alounet
Summary: Halloween, la soirée débridée et chaude de l'année. Lorsque Sebastian, déguisé en créature d'Avatar, propose à Sam de réaliser son fantasme, le petit-ami d'Evans va t-il suivre ? Trio : Sam/Rory/Sebastian Rating M justifié !


**Titre** : Tarzan, le cow-boy et Avatar

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sam/Rory/Sebastian

**Avertissements** : Il y a du sexe entre mecs là dedans !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je continue mes Défis Cadeaux pour Dark Roz avec une fiction clairement catégorisée M ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien... Son défi était de rendre une soirée d'Halloween chez les New Directions en une orgie complète... Bon, je ne l'ai relevé qu'à moitié. Je n'ai pas su créer une orgie, mais il y a tout de même trois participants garçons à cette... enfin à ça ! Donc, je rappelle que l'avertissement n'est pas là pour rien ! Je vous aurai prévenu... Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Des bonbons ou la mort ?

Quinn laissa entrer Kurt et Blaine, déguisés en dresseurs Pokemons à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ils étaient les derniers membres des New Directions à devoir les rejoindre. Tout le monde était présent pour fêter Halloween.

La maitresse de maison - déguisée en Cendrillon pour l'occasion - laissa les deux garçons dire bonjour aux autres et elle rejoignit Joe, sosie exact de Johnny Depp dans Pirates des Caraïbes.

-Est-ce moi ou l'ambiance est plus que...

-Débridée ? termina Quinn en souriant. C'est Halloween, tout le monde est...

-Sam a passé sa main sur mes fesses tout à l'heure, confia Joe à l'oreille de Quinn en lui coupant la parole.

-Halloween est la seule nuit de l'année ou tout est permis, confia la jeune blonde. Si tu as des choses à expérimenter, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Quinn abandonna Joe pour rejoindre Rachel, déguisée en Lara Croft, sur la piste de danse. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à danser de façon très sexys, l'une contre l'autre, ce qui déclencha les cris de Finn et Puck, sans doute excités par la chose, juste à leurs côtés. Le plus grand des garçons avait revêtu la tenue d'un parfait James Bond tandis que Puck abordait le costume et le masque de Scream, le film d'horreur.

-Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Kurt et Blaine s'arrêtèrent devant leur ancien ennemi, déguisé en personnage d'Avatar. La peau complètement bleu, le maquillage parfait et avec pour seul vêtement un short, il en était diablement sexy. D'ailleurs, Blaine le regardait avec envie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurt :

-Quinn m'a invitée. Blaine, tu devrais fermer la bouche, sinon Kurt va t'étriper !

Blaine reprit ses esprits et regarda désolé son petit-ami. Kurt l'entraîna dans une autre pièce, pour pouvoir l'engueuler en bon et du forme.

Sebastian se mit à sourire et se rapprocha de Sam, déguisé en Tarzan. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes présentes à avoir osé jouer la carte de la presque nudité en exposant ainsi leurs corps beaux et séduisants.

-Tu sais que tu me fais grave de l'effet Tarzan ?

Sam regarda Sebastian et se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Toi aussi! Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec un personnage d'Avatar ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de réaliser ton rêve tout de suite et maintenant ? demanda Sebastian en murmurant à l'oreille du beau blond.

Ces quelques paroles déclenchèrent une réaction quasi immédiate pour le jeune Evans. Son pagne qui recouvrait son entre jambe se mit à se tendre. Sebastian baissa les yeux et vit tout de suite qu'il faisait de l'effet à l'autre jeune homme. Il ajouta :

-On peut régler la question tout de suite ?

Sebastian posa sa main droite sur les fesses de Sam pour l'approcher de lui. Gêne et perturbé, le blond lui répondit :

-Je ne nie pas que tu me fais grave de l'effet mais... Mon mec est là ce soir et... Je lui ai toujours été fidèle...

Sam désigna un jeune homme un peu plus loin derrière Sebastian. Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda. Il s'agissait de Rory, déguisé en un cow-boy séduisant et très viril. Le Warbler eut alors une idée qui lui passa par la tête. Il laissa Sam et se dirigea vers le cow-boy. Il lui tapota l'épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Sam regarda la scène, inquiet et curieux. Il vit les deux jeunes hommes revenir vers lui.

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Sam regarda Rory, complètement gêné. Il n'avait absolument rien à lui demander et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian avait osé prendre des devants pareil. Sam se justifia :

-Non ! Sebastian voulait juste coucher avec moi maintenant et je lui ai dit que j'étais avec mon mec et que ça n'était pas possible...

-Allez les mecs, c'est Halloween, ouvrez votre esprit et essayez quelque chose de différent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion de vous taper un Avatar pas vrai ?

Sam et Rory se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Le blond ne pouvait pas le nier, Sebastian lui faisait de l'effet, un effet purement sexuel. Jamais il ne pourrait développer des sentiments pour lui qui soient de l'ordre amoureux. De toute manière, la seule personne qu'il aimait c'était Rory.

Ce dernier était jeune et novice en la matière. A voir Sebastian déguisé de cette façon, il savait pertinemment qu'il était le fantasme ambulant de son petit-ami. Aussi, pour lui faire plaisir il lui dit :

-On pourrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Juste pour cette fois ? demanda timidement l'irlandais.

Affichant un sourire de victoire, Sebastian attrapa la main de Tarzan puis celle du cow-boy et il les entraina à l'étage.

Rapidement, les trois jeunes hommes traversèrent les couloirs pour entrer dans la chambre d'ami de la famille Fabray. Sebastian referma la porte derrière lui et il jeta un œil au petit couple qui ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il s'engageait.

-Relaxez vous les mecs, on est juste là pour se faire plaisir d'accord ? Demain matin, tout sera oublié, on aura passé un bon moment, c'est tout.

Sam avala sa salive, tout comme Rory. Ils se tenaient tous les deux la main, comme pour afficher clairement que leur lien était quoi qu'il en soit indestructible. Sebastian enleva son short pour se retrouver alors complètement nu face aux deux garçons. Le Warbler était bel et bien bleu des pieds à la tête, exception faite pour sa virilité...

-Je vais vous emmener sur une autre planète ce soir les gars...

Sebastian se rapprocha de Sam, son sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, jouant avec sa langue, la faisant glisser sur la peau du beau blond. Sam leva la tête vers le plafond, se laissant aller à ses caresses buccales bien différentes de celles de son petit-ami.

Sebastian avait beaucoup d'expérience, ces quelques baisers dans le cou venait de convaincre Sam. Rory resta pour l'instant en retrait, regardant le garçon qu'il aimait se faire embrasser par un autre.

-Reste pas trop loin cow-boy, viens...

Sebastian prit la main de l'irlandais et la posa sur son entre-jambe. Le beau gosse venait de donner carte libre à l'irlandais. Il avait le droit de s'amuser avec ce qu'il avait de meilleur à proposer. D'abord gêné et maladroit, Rory finit par gagner en assurance, ses caresses se faisant de plus en plus sensuelles.

Sebastian continuait d'embrasser Sam. Il mélangeait sa langue à la sienne, partageant sa salive avec lui, puis continua de s'attaquer à son cou avant de descendre le long de son torse puissant.

Sam était sans doute le garçon le plus musclé des trois et le Warbler adorait ça. Il passait sa langue le long de ses tétons, puis de son torse, avant de descendre avec douceur et lenteur vers l'objet de son désir.

Sebastian étant maintenant agenouillé, Rory n'avait plus la possibilité de jouer avec son sexe. Il décida alors de se retourner vers son petit-ami qu'il embrassa passionnément. Si embrasser Sebastian n'était pas désagréable, Sam préférait de loin embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait. Il profita de ses baisers pour lui enlever son chapeau, son veston et sa chemise.

Rapidement, Rory se retrouva presque dans le même état que les deux garçons.

Sebastian, lui, était en train de s'occuper de la virilité fièrement tendue du blond. Ce dernier soupirait, entre chaque baiser de Rory, car le plaisir que lui donnait Sebastian était incalculable. Le brun était plus qu'expert et il jouait avec sa bouche et sa langue d'une façon qui lui était propre.

Rory se débarrassa de son pantalon, puis de son boxer, et son sexe bien tendu se fit vite attrapé par la main experte de Sam. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de faire plaisir à son copain, mais cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent avec l'arrivée dans leur couple de ce troisième individu.

Sebastian lâcha sa prise et remonta vers les deux garçons. Les trois jeunes hommes partagèrent alors un baiser commun, mélangeant leurs langues les unes aux autres, durant plusieurs minutes.

-Qui a envie que je le prenne ? demanda sans détour Sebastian.

-Je préférerais qu'on aille pas jusque là, répondit Rory toujours aussi intimidé par la situation.

-De quoi tu as peur ? demanda Sebastian. Je sais que ce que j'ai entre les jambes peut faire peur mais... Y'a pas de quoi...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, se justifia l'irlandais. Disons juste que... Je suis super excité par tout ça, y'a pas de problème, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Sam... Me...

-Tu ne veux pas te faire baiser par un autre que ton mec c'est ça ?

Rory semblait rougir de plus en plus. Sam trouva la remarque de son petit-ami tellement attendrissante qu'il se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sam lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Si tu veux arrêter, on arrête, y'a pas de problème d'accord ?

-Je sais Sammy... Je... Je veux juste te faire plaisir...

-Je n'aurais du plaisir que si tu en prends toi aussi, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Sam déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son mec puis Sebastian, s'impatientant, s'agenouilla face à eux pour s'occuper à nouveau de quelque chose. Sam ayant déjà eu le privilège de goûter à sa langue experte, le Warbler posa sa bouche sur le membre bien tendu de l'irlandais. Certes, les proportions étaient bien moins impressionnantes que celles du blond, mais le goût était juste exquis.

Alors que Sebastian continuait son va et vient avec sa bouche, Sam regardait son petit-ami fermer les yeux, lever la tête, et prendre clairement son pied :

-Ca m'excite tellement de te voir comme ça, confia Sam à son petit-ami.

Le blond passa ses mains sur le corps de l'irlandais.

-Je... Je vais...

Sebastian qui avait bien compris le message avant même que Rory n'ouvre la bouche continua son entreprise et ne déglutit pas un seul instant lorsque l'irlandais laissa sa jouissance envahir l'intimité buccale de Sebastian.

-Waouh...

Sebastian se releva et s'assit dans le lit derrière lui. Il demanda alors aux deux garçons :

-Bon... On peut au moins terminer sur une note positive pour moi ? Je vous ai fait plaisir alors... Vous pourriez vous occuper tous les deux de...

Sam et Rory se regardèrent en souriant. C'était ensemble qu'ils allaient le faire et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'agenouillèrent face au Warbler pour profiter de son intimité personnelle. Ils y goutèrent en même temps et jouèrent avec tour à tour afin de décrocher des râles de plaisir de la part du beau brun.

Ce dernier, a peine après avoir joui, se releva et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre :

-Je vous laisse à deux terminer tout ça... C'était sympa les gars, mais les plans à trois, c'est clairement pas votre truc...

Sam et Rory, toujours nus, s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils regardèrent Sebastian s'éloigner et Sam lui dit :

-Merci d'avoir réalisé mon fantasme.

-Pas de quoi. Je vais voir si je peux pas choper un autre gars en bas.

Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de remettre son short et il quitta la chambre d'amis complètement nu, à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec le couple.

-J'ai envie que tu me prenne, murmura Rory doucement à son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime Flannagan, tu le sais ça ?

Sam embrassa son petit-ami et accéda à son requête.


End file.
